Pensamientos
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Solo una pequeña historia de amor.Capitulo Extra. Feliz San Valentin!
1. El y ella

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Gracias por su apoyo les dejo un pequeño regalo que mi esposo me dejo hacer en su computadora, espero les guste. Rei Hikaru CHiba.**

**¡FELIZ CATORCE DE FEBRERO!**

**Pensamientos**

* * *

**Visión de Helga**

Aquella tarde miraba pasar a la gente, mientras esperaba a mi mejor amiga cerca de su casa, cuando la vi llegar del brazo de Gerald, no es que fuera raro, después de todo, desde poco antes que entramos a la secundaria éramos un cuarteto de amigos, Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold y yo; la famosa amistad había surgido después de un extraño viaje escolar, en el cual, fuimos a caer justo al lugar, (una selva centroamericana) en donde los padres de Arnold, habían desaparecido años atrás, por cierto, que después de que nosotros mismos anduvimos perdidos en esa Jungla, logramos dar con su paradero y yo le salve la vida al cabeza de balón, y pues, después de eso nos volvimos excelentes amigos, para beneplácito mió, pero bueno ya me desvié, pues si, en ese momento pensé en acercarme a ellos, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al verlos abrazarse y plantarse un beso en los labios, casi me voy de espaldas, Phoebe no me había dicho que ya fueran novios o algo así, de verdad eso me sorprendió mucho, ella no me había dicho nada, así que opte por regresar sobre mis pasos, tal vez era algo nuevo, es decir, siempre supe que ellos sentían algo el uno por el otro, pero tal vez apenas se lo había pedido, decidí esperar a que ella me lo platicara, y me sentí feliz por ella.

Mas... los malditos días seguían pasando y yo no recibía nada de ella, ni una señal, ¿Que rayos pasaba aquí? ¿Acaso ya no éramos las mejores amigas? así que decidí, probar con Arnold, haber si sabía algo y entre clases, cuando nos quedamos casi solos en el salón, le digo lo que paso.

- ¿Y?- Me quede viendo su enorme cabezota, que movía arriba y abajo, después de que le explique esto.

- ¡No... el no me ha dicho nada!- Me dice el viéndome a los ojos, se que no miente, el nunca miente.

- ¡¡¡ARGH!!! La duda me esta matando, ellos se comportan igual que siempre aquí en la escuela.- Digo agarrándome los cabellos con las dos manos.

- ¿Que interés tienes, acaso te molestaría que eso que dices, fuera verdad?- Me pregunta el con una mirada extraña que parece atravesarme.

- Pues molestarme, no, es solo que... - Realmente este ñoño aún me pone nerviosa.- Eh pues...- Ni siquiera puedo explicarle bien lo que me agobia.- ¡Ah, olvídalo!- Le respondo al final, cruzando los brazos frente al pupitre, y recargando mi cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana.

El se queda viéndome largo rato, como intentando entenderme, baja la mirada, se ve algo triste. ¿Porque?

- ¿No será que Gerald te gusta?- Suelta al final.

- ¿¿¿QUE???- Grito casi al mismo tiempo que me levanto de mi asiento.- ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO?- Le digo mientras los otros pocos compañeros que hay alrededor voltean hacia mí.

- ¡Perdón, siéntate!- Dice el con esa mirada extraña otra vez.- pensé que algo así podía estarte sucediendo, como no has tenido novio.

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además tu tampoco has tenido mas novias después de cuarto año!- Explico en tanto tomo asiento nuevamente.

- ¡No las he necesitado, tengo a mis amigos! ¡Tu, Gerald y Phoebe!- Me dice con una sonrisa de esas que me matan.

- ¡Eso lo dices por que tu querida señorita perfección se mudo a California, después de terminar la primaria, sino seguirías tras ella!- Digo algo dolida.

- ¡Lila y yo somos solo amigos!- Dice el muy seguro de si mismo.- ¡Hace mucho que entendí que lo que sentía por ella, era solo una gran admiración y compañerismo, por eso somos amigos!

- ¡Si, si no me restriegues en la cara ahora, todas las largas cartas que se escriben y eso que ya son tres años que se largo!- Le digo sin pensar. Y el me mira de otra manera, como si aún no me lograra descifrar o algo así, a veces eso me incomoda, nunca he sabido que piensa el de mis arranques, solo me mira de esas múltiples formas sin decirme nada.- Bueno ya me voy, tengo que ir a otro sitio.- Me levanto.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Me dice tomándome la mano. ¿Esta sonrojado?

- ¡N-no, como crees, tu estas haciendo tu reporte!- Le digo soltando mi mano de su agarre y saliendo hacia el patio, necesito aire fresco.

Si, es por esto que me preocupa que Gerald y Phoebe sean novios, me alegraría por ellos, pero eso implicaría que Arnold y yo pasaríamos mas tiempo solos, y que yo cada vez me sienta, como hoy, tan lejana a el. Por que cuando estoy con el, se que mi amor no será correspondido, yo se que solo se lo dije una vez, ¿Pero no se lo he demostrado de muchas formas? ¿Que es lo que quiere? El jamás me ha hablado sobre aquello que paso en industrias futuro, y menos sobre ese beso que me dio en San Lorenzo, eso si que me confundió, pero después de eso, nada, solo amistad.

- ¿Helga?- Dice Phoebe, mirándome raro.- Te he estado buscando y no me hacías caso.

- ¡Ah, Phebs! ¿Que pasa?- Digo desganada.

- ¡Quería avisarte que hoy no puedo ir a tu casa!- Dice en tono preocupado.

- Esta bien Phoebe, no hay problema.- Digo tranquila, pero mi mente ya esta formulando una idea.

Más tarde ese mismo día.

- ¡Ahí están!- Digo excitada, a mi interlocutor al ver a nuestros mejores amigos, abrazándose a la entrada del cinema.

- ¿Que tiene de raro que vayan al cine?- Dice Arnold con paciencia. Yo volteo a verlo con aburrimiento.

- ¡No tendría nada de malo, si no fuera porque ella no me lo dijo! ¿Porque crees que ellos nos estén ocultando sobre sus salidas?- Le digo indignada. El solo me mira, de pronto abre los ojos, como si una idea llegara a su cerebro y después se sonroja y voltea a ver al cine.

- ¿Quieres entrar?- Me dice sonriente.

- ¡Hey buena idea así los vigilaremos mejor!- Digo yo iniciando la marcha hacia el lugar.

- ¿En cual crees que hayan entrado?- Me pregunta y yo veo los títulos de las películas solo hay una de terror y una romántica. Nos miramos.

- ¡¡¡La de terror!!!- Decimos al unísono, para después reírnos.

Entonces el invita las entradas a pesar de mis protestas, así que le invito unas palomitas. Cuando entramos a la sala esta a oscuras, me tropiezo con algo y por poco me caigo, pero el me sostiene por los hombros.

- ¡Cuidado!

- ¡G-gracias Arnoldo!- Digo nerviosa.

- ¡Espera, es por aquí!- Me dice tomando mi mano en la oscuridad y guiándome a unos lugares vacíos.

- ¿Arnold?

- ¡Mande!

- ¿Puedes devolverme mi mano?- Le digo pues no me ha soltado.

- ¡Ah, perdón!- Responde soltándome inmediatamente.

Por fin ya sentados la película comienza y logramos ver mas allá de nuestras narices, así logro distinguir a nuestros amigos, seria imposible no hacerlo con esa cabeza de cepillo de Gerald, veo como Phoebe se recarga en su hombro para ver la famosa película.

- ¡Esos malditos, míralos!- Expreso envidiosa. Arnold voltea a verme, casi no veo su expresión, pero parece sorpresa.

- ¿Que tiene de malo que ellos sean novios?- Vuelve a preguntarme.

- ¡Pues...- Otra vez me quedo sin palabras.

- ¿Helga, de verdad no te gusta Gerald y estas celosa de Phoebe?- Me interroga con un extraño temblor en su voz.

- ¡Que no Arnold, que necio!- Digo molesta.- ¿Que te pasa?

- ¡Que alivio!- Dice el más tranquilo, y voltea a ver la pantalla.

Yo opto por quedarme comiendo palomitas y disfrutar de la película.

* * *

**Visión de Arnold.**

Aquel día yo estaba tratando de terminar un informe de política para la clase de sociales, así que me quede en el salón entre clases, Helga se quedo conmigo, mientras Gerald y Phoebe salían al patio.

- ¿No has visto que raros andan en estos días Gerald y Phoebe?- Me pregunta de improviso.

- ¿A que te refieres?- Le respondo sin entenderla.

- ¡Te voy a contar algo!- Me dice hablando algo misteriosa.- Hace unos días miraba pasar a la gente, mientras esperaba a Phoebe cerca de su casa, cuando la vi llegar del brazo de Gerald. Y cuando estaba apunto de acercarme para hablar con ellos, ZAZ, que los veo abrazarse y besarse como un par de enamorados.

- ¡¿En serio?!- Le respondo sorprendido. Ella asiente.

-¿Y?- Se me queda viendo fijamente con esos preciosos ojos azules que tiene.

- ¡No... el no me ha dicho nada!- respondo nervioso pero seguro.

-¡¡¡ARGH!!! La duda me esta matando, ellos se comportan igual que siempre aquí en la escuela.- Dice agarrándose los cabellos con las dos manos.

- ¿Que interés tienes, acaso te molestaría que eso que dices, fuera verdad?- Le pregunto con inquietud, por que me pone tan nervioso estar hablando sobre esto con ella.

- Pues molestarme, no, es solo que... - Se ve muy nerviosa.- Eh pues...- No dice nada coherente..- ¡Ah, olvídalo!- Me responde al final, cruzando los brazos frente al pupitre, y recargando su cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana.

No puedo evitar verla por un largo rato, intento comprenderla, y de pronto un pensamiento que me lastima aflora en mi mente, bajo la mirada, por que siento esta tristeza. ¿Porque?

- ¿No será que Gerald te gusta?- Suelto finalmente.

- ¿¿¿QUE???- Grita casi al mismo tiempo que se levanta de su asiento.- ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO?- Me pregunta con una expresión muy rara en su cara, mientras los otros pocos compañeros que hay alrededor voltean hacia nosotros.

- ¡Perdón, siéntate!- Le digo tratando de calmarla, y sin embargo su reacción me agrado.- pensé que algo así podía estarte sucediendo, como no has tenido novio.- Completo, ¿Pero que estupideces digo?

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además tu tampoco has tenido mas novias después de cuarto año!- Me dice en un tono molesto.

- ¡No las he necesitado, tengo a mis amigos! ¡Tu, Gerald y Phoebe!- Le digo, tratando de que ella me crea, le sonrío lo mejor que puedo.

- ¡Eso lo dices por que tu querida señorita perfección se mudo a California, después de terminar la primaria, sino seguirías tras ella!- Eso lo dijo con furia, nunca he entendido por que aún odia a Lila.

- ¡Lila y yo somos solo amigos!- Le respondo seguro.- ¡Hace mucho que entendí que lo que sentía por ella, era solo una gran admiración y compañerismo, por eso somos amigos!- Como le explico que ella ya no es importante para mi, no como lo es Helga ahora.

- ¡Si, si no me restriegues en la cara ahora, todas las largas cartas que se escriben y eso que ya son tres años que se largo!- Me dice nerviosa, esta enojada ahora.

La miro profundamente, como si quisiera guardar su imagen en mi cerebro, por que ella siempre reacciona así, ¿y ahora?, se ve incomoda, nunca he sabido que piensa ella de mi realmente, solo me mira de sin decirme nada.- Bueno ya me voy, tengo que ir a otro sitio.- Se levanta.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Le digo tomando su mano. Es tan suave. ¿Me estoy sonrojado?

- ¡N-no, como crees, tu estas haciendo tu reporte!- Me dice soltando su mano y saliendo hacia el patio, y la dejo ir, una vez mas.

Me quedo ahí como imbecil, pensando en ella y ya hasta hablo como ella, estoy tan confundido, ella se me declaro una vez en Industrias Futuro, pero dijimos que había sido el calor del momento, y luego yo la bese en la selva, fue una estupida reacción, pero estaba feliz de verla viva, frente a mi, y ella no me rechazo, pero al volver a Hillwood, yo no me atreví a preguntar y todo quedo en una amistad, pero yo a veces siento unos tremendos deseos de abrazarla y besarla, y hace un momento, sentí una punzada en el corazón al pensar que a ella le llegara a gustar Gerald.

- ¿Viejo estas bien?- Me llama Gerald despertándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Eh, si que pasa?

- ¡Solo quería avisarte que hoy no puedo estudiar contigo por la tarde!- Me dice viéndome raro.

- ¡OK!- Respondo simplemente. Luego veo a entrar a Helga quien se agacha y me dice algo en el oído.

Más tarde ese mismo día.

- ¡Ahí están!- Dice excitada al ver a nuestros mejores amigos, abrazándose a la entrada del cinema.

- ¿Que tiene de raro que vayan al cine?- Digo yo, y ella solo voltea a verme con aburrimiento.

- ¡No tendría nada de malo, si no fuera porque ella no me lo dijo! ¿Porque crees que ellos nos estén ocultando sobre sus salidas?- Me pregunta molesta. La miro, y una idea me llega en ese momento, así puedo pasar un rato casi a solas con ella, me estoy sonrojando, vamos háblale ya.

- ¿Quieres entrar?- Le digo sonriente.

- ¡Hey buena idea así los vigilaremos mejor!-Me dice iniciando con decisión la marcha hacia el lugar.

- ¿En cual crees que hayan entrado?- Le pregunto, mientras veo los títulos de las películas, solo hay una de terror y una romántica. Nos miramos.

- ¡¡¡La de terror!!!- Decimos al unísono, para después reírnos.

Entonces yo invito las entradas a pesar de sus protestas y ella me invita unas palomitas. Cuando entramos a la sala esta a oscuras, se tropieza con algo, logro asirla por los hombros.

- ¡Cuidado!- Que bueno que esta oscuro creo que he de estar como un tomate.

- ¡G-gracias Arnoldo!- Dice nerviosa.

- ¡Espera, es por aquí!- Le digo tomando su mano en la oscuridad y guiándola a unos lugares vacíos que medio logro ver.

- ¿Arnold?

- ¡Mande!

- ¿Puedes devolverme mi mano?- Me dice, pues no la he soltado.

- ¡Ah, perdón!- Respondo soltándola inmediatamente, definitivo que bueno que esta oscuro.

Por fin ya sentados la película comienza. Logro ver a mis amigos con la poca luz a dos hileras de distancia.

- ¡Esos malditos, míralos!- Dice de pronto. Volteo a verla con sorpresa.

- ¿Que tiene de malo que ellos sean novios?- Vuelvo a preguntarle.

- ¡Pues...- Y luego se queda callada.

- ¿Helga, de verdad no te gusta Gerald y estas celosa de Phoebe?- La interrogo, sintiendo esa punzada en el pecho. ¿Estos son celos? Yo soy quien esta celoso de Helga.

- ¡Que no Arnold, que necio!- Responde molesta.- ¿Que te pasa?

- ¡Que alivio!- Exhalo tranquilo, y volteo a ver la pantalla.

Ella opta por comer sus palomitas y disfrutar de la película.

De pronto un grito, están a punto de asesinar a la heroína de la película, Helga salta de su asiento y se acerca a mi, no puedo evitarlo su calor me atrae como un imán, es ahora o nunca, estiro mi brazo y lo coloco detrás de sus hombros, ella se estremece y voltea a verme, ambos nos vemos con la poca luminosidad del teatro, estoy nervioso, ella es tan hermosa, una bella chica de 15 años, y esos ojos tan azules, quiero besarla, tal vez me cachetee, después, pero no pienso desaprovechar el momento, su pequeña nariz parece bailar al compás de una respiración un tanto agitada, me acerco a ella, la rodeo con mi otro brazo y la atraigo hacia mi, no hago caso de los tremendos gritos que se escuchan por las bocinas, solo quiero alcanzar sus labios, ella dice algo no la escucho y la beso apasionadamente y ella me corresponde maravillosamente.

* * *

**Visión de los dos.**

- ¿Que fue eso, Arnold?- Le pregunta ella con impaciencia al termino de ese maravilloso y atrevido beso.

- ¡Nuestro primer beso!- Le dice el hundido en su cuello.

- ¡Creo que ya nos habíamos besado antes! ¿No?

- ¡Si pero no como novios!- Le dice el alzando la vista.- ¡Te amo y quiero que seas mi novia!

- ¡Arnold!- Sonríe feliz, esa expresión la desarmo por completo.- ¡Y yo te amo a ti!- Mientras lo abraza, aun no entiende como paso, pero para ella es maravilloso.

Salen del cine, antes de que se acabe la película, no querían que Phoebe y Gerald se enteraran de que los estuvieron siguiendo, pero al otro día ellos les dan la "sorpresa" de que son novios, solo para que los sorprendan mas Arnold y Helga diciéndoles lo mismo, ante sus incrédulas miradas, pero al final, ahora serán solo un par de parejas de novios, que siguen siendo amigos.

Fin.


	2. Pensamientos: El regalo perfecto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

* * *

**PENSAMIENTOS: EL REGALO PERFECTO.**

Estoy ahora en este lugar, con una misión, encontrar el regalo perfecto, para esa persona, que es tan maravillosa, mi bella novia Helga; apenas tenemos un mes de novios, y el 14 de Febrero nos ha alcanzado. me he roto la cabeza buscando toda la semana, un objeto que realmente la merezca, pero mi alma no me ha mostrado ninguna emoción al ver todo ese montón de cosas superfluas que abundan en los centros comerciales.- Veo las tiendas alrededor mío.- ¡Un globo en forma de corazón!, no no creo que le guste, ¡un oso de peluche!, ¡mh no!, chocolates, una joya, no ella no es tan vana, tan común, ella es extraordinaria, única, soy feliz con solo verla, más al tocarla, al sentir su calor cerca de mi cuerpo, me siento solo cuando ella no esta alrededor, es increíble todo lo que me hace sentir, la amo con locura, la amo profundamente, es mi vida y mi muerte y lo se, y soy feliz, sabiendolo. Pero a una chica tan compleja, como ella lo es, ¿que se le puede obsequiar?, debe ser algo que tenga significado, algo que le exprese lo mucho que pienso en ella, lo que la extraño cuando no la veo, lo mucho que la amo. ¡Bah, mejor salgo de aquí, creo que sigo en las mismas.

Coloco las manos en los bolsillos, pero ahí tampoco hay nada para que yo le obsequie, camino acongojado por las calles, me disgusta no saber que darle, tal vez le haga un dibujo, si seguro eso ella lo apreciara mas, y una tarjeta aunque no soy muy bueno haciendole poemas, pero se que eso le gustara. Me dirijo a mi casa, ella quedo de llamarme en la tarde.

- ¡Arnold!- Escucho una voz a mi espalda.

- ¡Señora Vitello, buenas tardes!- Respondo al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Que bueno que pasaste por aquí! ¿Podrías ayudarme a meter estas cajas de flores adentro?- Me dice, yo asiento, como no hacerlo si la pobre apenas y puede con su alma, ya esta muy viejecita ahora, creo que es de la misma edad de los abuelos y siempre esta sola.

- ¿Como le ha ido en las ventas este día?- Pregunto al ver ahora casi sin arreglos la florería.

- ¡Muy bien, por eso me trajeron estas flores del invernadero, aún tengo que entregar muchos arreglos!- Dice sonriente.

Yo sonrío también, de pronto una pequeña macetita color rosa, llama mi atención, unas lindas flores con cinco pétalos aterciopelados, se asoman, son moradas, blancas, rojas, anaranjadas, amarillas y rosas, todo un surtido de colores en ese mismo espacio.- ¿Sra. Vitello que flores son estas?- Le pregunto intrigado.

- ¿Esas?- Señalandolas. - Se llaman "Pensamientos" hijo. Son lindas, ¿no crees?

- Lo son, son como ella...- Digo sin meditar.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, te refieres a Helga... pues tal vez si!- Me dice con dulzura. - ¿Quieres oír sobre estas flores? - Me pregunta.

- ¡Claro me encantaría!- Respondo animado.

- ¡Bien, entonces comencemos! Se dice que cada color del pensamiento, tiene un significado distinto. La blanca representa al candor, la violeta es modestia, el amarillo amistad, el rosa ternura, tres colores juntos llaman al recuerdo, de ahí que en algunos países sea conocido como "no me olvides". Los pensamientos salvajes o silvestres tienen la "fama" de atraer el amor. Dice una leyenda de origen europeo, que un joven murió poco después de haber cortado una flor para su enamorada. Y como no pudo darsela, sus últimas palabras fueron " solo pienso en ti", la flor es símbolo del amor desesperado. Pero también, es el pensamiento, una flor sagrada ligada a San Valentín y también el emblema cristiano de la Trinidad.

- ¿Todo eso?

- ¡Si! Florecen cada año por lo regular en invierno, podría decirse que luchan contra la corriente.- Me explica, mientras yo acaricio una de ellas con la punta de mis dedos.- ¿Aún no le has comprado su regalo de san Valentin a Helga?- Me indaga. Yo niego con la cabeza.- Entonces seguro le encantaran estas flores, son perfectas para una persona como ella, solo requieren pocos cuidados y seguramente se verán muy bien en su recamara.

Sonrío, si son exactas para ella, que digo son como ella. - ¿Cuanto?- Pregunto.

- ¡Nada, han estado aquí esperando por ti desde hace una semana, aún hay algunas que no abren sus pétalos, mañana estarán en todo su esplendor!

Después de eso, las tomo ella me da una bolsa de regalo donde cabe la maceta, le agradezco y me retiro.

Al día siguiente, Helga y yo nos vemos, vamos a desayunar con Gerald y Phoebe, cita doble de San Valentin, después nos separamos y Helga y yo vamos al parque , le compro un helado, caminamos tomados de la mano mirandonos con amor, mas tarde la llevo a mi casa, vamos a ver películas en mi recamara, no es que fuera un gran plan, pero esa era nuestra forma de disfrutar la mutua compañía.

- ¿Arnold?

- ¡Dime!

- ¡Toma!- Dice entregandome el paquete que ha cargado toda la mañana.- ¡Es tu regalo!- Me da una de esas sonrisas que me matan junto con el.

Lo abro con impaciencia, mientras me mira.- ¡Wow, es un diario!- Digo emocionado al ver un bello libro empastado en rojo, que tiene en la portada unas letras doradas que dicen, " Diario personal de Arnold", tiene también un candado y dos llaves.

- ¡Es para que escribas todo lo que sientes por mi, amor!- Me explica apenada.

- ¡Esta increíble, gracias!- Le digo sinceramente dandole un beso. Tras esto ella sonríe emocionada.- ¿Quieres el tuyo?- Le pregunto.

- ¡Claro cabeza de balón!- Dice fingiendo molestia.

- ¡En realidad, yo te tengo tres!- Exclamo feliz, en tanto ella me mira con intriga.

Primero le muestro una tarjeta en forma de corazón hecha por mi, es muy tonto pero al ver su hermosa expresión se que estaba en lo correcto con ella, luego saco un dibujo de ella, la verdad me esforze en hacerlo, y ella se veía muy bella en el, esto la emociono mucho mas, al final me acerque a mi ventana, había tenido cuidado de esconder la macetita, detrás de unos libros de tal forma que a simple vista no se notara, Helga abrió unos ojos enormes cuando yo se la mostré.

- ¡Pensamientos, Arnold! ¿Como supiste que eran mis flores favoritas?- Me dice emocionada y feliz.

Estoy estupefacto.- ¡No lo sabia amor, solo que cuando las vi me pareció que eran como tu, tan aterciopeladas, con tantos colores, y con tantos significados!- Le trato de explicar.

- ¡Oh, Arnold, eres mi alma gemela, solo tu podías adivinar algo así, son perfectas, te prometo que las voy a cuidar mucho!- Me da un beso largo y apasionado mientras abraza sus flores. Verla tan contenta me hace feliz.- ¡Gracias!

- ¡Feliz San Valentin, Helga, amor mío!- Le digo en su oído.

- ¡Feliz San Valentin, Arnold amado!- Me responde y luego me da otro beso y otro, y otro.

Ya la tarde da paso a la noche, mientras nosotros nos demostramos todo nuestro amor, gracias a que encontré el regalo perfecto.

Fin.

Gracias por leerme en este capitulo extra de Pensamientos y ¡Feliz San Valentin, 14 de Febrero, Día del amor, o como sea! Felicidades a mis amigos, por que así los considero ya, Ghost Steve, Teddyetere, Anillus, Chave 5001, Letifiesta, Lust18, Kyase, Moony marauder girl, sams efron, miya-kawaii, isabel20, blue azul acero, Bkpets, maribrit, luna de noche y los que olvide gracias por dejar sus reviews en mis publicaciones, Domo Arigato.

Con amor REI HIKARU CHIBA.


End file.
